


Being Roommates Is One Thing, But This?  This Is Just Crazy.

by theUTAUfan



Category: Futurama
Genre: Forced Fusion, Frender, Fusion, I'll add more tags later, My first writing of the year, body merge, its a great show, ive been watching Futurama again lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUTAUfan/pseuds/theUTAUfan
Summary: Bender and Fry go on a delivery together, but they didn't expect they would end up kidnapped, much less fused together into one being.





	Being Roommates Is One Thing, But This?  This Is Just Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Futurama lately, and then I started thinking about fusion, so here is the product of my amazing brainpower combined with a need to make my favorite characters suffer.
> 
> Partially inspired by @colanom on Tumblr and their Fry/Bender fusion

While repairing the screens in the lab, Leela was thinking. It had been two days since Leela had seen either of them, and ever since Bender and Fry had left the Planet Express headquarters on a delivery to an out-of -the-way facility on the other side of the planet, an uneasy feeling had been building in her gut. Shaking off the feeling, she got up and brushed off any dust from her clothing, then started walking towards where she had seen the Professor last in order to find something the he had asked her to bring him earlier.

________________________________

Fry woke up to darkness. Blinking wearily, he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar void of nothing. Nothing, except for something far in the distance reflecting light from an unknown source. Deciding it (probably) couldn't hurt to see where he was, he got up off the ground (Ground? But there was nothing under him!) and started walking towards the silvery shine of light. Upon getting closer, he saw that the light wasn't reflecting of something. No, it was reflecting off of _someone_.  Someone _familiar_.  Breaking into a run he shouted, "Bender! Where are we, what happened?" but received no reply. Reaching the man-bot, Fry discovered Bender was turned 'off', and had his eye shade down. Determined to have someone to talk to, Fry opened a panel on his friend's backside, revealing an 'on' switch. Flicking it, he took a step back as Bender booted up. Eye shade sliding back up, Bender spoke. "Hey, where am I? And what happened to the lights?" At this, Fry opened his mouth to say, "I don't know, I just woke up here, but I started out over there." He then proceeded to point a finger in the general direction of where he had woken up. Fry then tried to ask Bender where he thought they could be, but a crackling sound cut him off. A sound similar to white noise started reaching out to the duo throughout the darkness. The noise started building in volume until Bender's input processor was straining, and Fry's ears felt like they were about to pop. Then a sharp stabbing pain pierced through the both of them, and everything went dark once more.

________________________________

Gasping, they sat up on a table and took in their surroundings. There was the table upon which they lay, and along walls with peeling paint there were multiple posters and diagrams laid out, extremely faded from the passage of time. As they squinted into the dark, the low light source from above their head dimmed further, giving way to a creeping feeling of dread and a sharp intake of breath. "W-what?" They questioned aloud, memories catching up to them. "I-This isn't my-what?" Starting to hyperventilate, they frantically looked around the room, only to find no one else there. But themselves. The feeling of terror was sinking in, and they got to their feet, praying silently what they thought wasn't true. Stumbling to a wall, they noticed a glint of light coming off their hand, and an outline of a sleeve cutting off at the wrist. Eyes narrowing, they sunk to the ground, arms wrapping around their knees. They then hesitantly choked out their names, "B-Bender? Fry?" And in that one moment, they both knew it was true: they were _fused_. Together in the most terrifying way possible.


End file.
